A Yandere Failure
by TehDerpyHokage
Summary: Sakura comes across Sasuke and Naruto talking and goes Yandere! (I wrote this when I was bored) Spoilers: She Fails


Welcome to my second fanfiction!

I was bored so I wrote this at school, if I'm really bored I'll continue this.

Note: Naruto does not belong to me whatsoever, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

If I did however own it, Sakura would be tied down to a rope and would be beaten until death.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : A idiotic girl's failure**_

The 'beautiful' Sakura Haruno was prancing around Konoha in her best dress. By best dress I mean her only dress that she ever wore, walking around acting like everyone was in envy of her 'beauty'. She walked into Training Ground Seven when she stumbled upon the man of her dreams, Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan, he was the one meant for her 'beauty' and the only one who deserved being her boyfriend.

But, to her absolute shock, the loser orphan Naruto was there! Daring to talk to her precious! She just couldn't fathom why the best of her class would talk to the class loser. In her thick head which was ninety-eight percent about thinking how to make Sasuke hers, she 'rightfully' deduced that Naruto was homosexual and wanted Sasuke for himself. She decided that she had to kill Naruto, protecting her 'boyfriend's' innocence, never stopping and actually thinking that Naruto was challenging Sasuke for another battle to see who was stronger.

She had fooled herself into an oblivious state, thinking that she was stronger than Naruto, so, she foolishly took a kunai out and threw it at him, actually thinking that she could hit him with her 'perfect' aim. Low and behold, she missed Naruto and the kunai poked Sasuke in the eye, making his one of his all-mighty Sharingan break.

Sakura shrieked and ran out of the bushes rushing towards the Uchiha who had lost an eye thanks to her 'perfect' aim. She took hold of the young Uchiha and screeched at Naruto, "Loser! This is all your fault!" The blond boy with whiskers stood at here dumbfounded until he realized what she had tried to do and burst out laughing, rolling on the floor with his hands clutching his stomach.

Sakura then tried to throw a shuriken at at Naruto, who then blocked it with his own kunai. The shuriken bounced off the kunai and poked another of the screaming Uchiha's eye out. The Uchiha passed out, making his bloodline rendered unusable forever. Sakura had basically just rendered the only reason why the villagers of Konoha revered him, useless. Pissed, she threw a punch directed at Naruto who blocked it with his feet rolling around still in laughter. The Uzumaki didn't even realize that she tried to punch him, still laughing his ass off, Naruto rolled to the Academy telling his friends about what happened. The Villagers of Konoha just looked at him weirdly forgetting about their hate for him. Sakura, doing the same thing she did to get the 'Best Kunoichi' status during the academy, ran off to the Hokage Tower forgetting about a poor Uchiha whose eyes were broken.

She eventually got to the tower, huffing from running a few hundred meters, and told the Hokage that the 'loser' had broken both of the Uchiha's eyes. Hizuren, knowing that he had to deal with this shit, set up a trial for her.

Later, she had tried to convince the Council that Naruto had broken the last Uchiha's eyes, naturally, the civilians had called for the young blonde's death,  
but once Hizuren provided evidence that Sakura had in-fact did it, from out of nowhere, all of them turned on her.

Long story short, Sakura was charged and spent her life in a prison dreaming about one day that she would get out and Sasuke would marry her. Sasuke had tried to go after Itachi but slipped and killed himself in a ditch. Naruto went off to become the Seventh Hokage and everyone was happy.

The end,

moral of the story,

Sakura's a bitch.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I was really,REALLY bored..

I hope I got a few laughs here and there.

Maybe I'll make an alternate version of this Huuuh?

If you want me to do it, Rate and Review!


End file.
